Talk:Timeline of Events
Last Image of Invasion of Hueco Mundo Why put an image of Hollow Ichigo ripping Ulquiorra's arm off? I prefer to reput the image of Ichigo and Unohana dive into the Garganta.--Gran Danku 15:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Since the wiki redesign, the table has had new rows added and thus both the images have been included. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Update yeah when is this page goin to be updated with the information from the lates fight ichigo vs aizen gin vs aizenPeinuchiha (talk) 13:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) We are currently waiting for anime image to include in the timeline. The timeline will be up soon! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) October 8 - November 21 Uhm... where exactly are we getting these October through November dates? I'm checking the manga and I don't see any of them anywhere. -Darkly After the 3rd of September, the manga did not give exact dates but time indicators such as "one month" (Chapter 229 to take us to October and then Chapter 423, page 13 to take us to November), "ten days" (Chapter 423, page 6 to take us to October 21) etc. We worked out the exact dates based on these time indicators, as well as day/night transitions. This is the best we can do until Kubo releases a timeline. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Filler Timelines Hey guys! Are the filler timelines (e.g. Bount, Amagai, Zanpakuto, *shudder* Beast Swords) ever going to be created? I doubt it, because there's no official timeline actually released within the arcs, and that is the main contributing factor that stops it from actually being created. But I still would like to see them created, as they are still part of Bleach, even if they are considered non-canon. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'Jirachiwish']] (Talk) 06:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) That is where the difficulty lies. A possible timeline could be created for the Bount Arc as it was placed neatly into the story but The rest of the arcs took place while manga arcs where still happening, making them near impossible to give a date to. I'll leave it to Tinni but I don't think it is a task that can be accomplished-- I think I may know where the Amagai arc lies. Seeing as how Ichigo had control over his Hollow mask and Orihime was not yet kidnapped, I think it's possible the arc happened right before Orihime was kidnapped, probably somewhere around September 8 to October 8. I know there are several flaws with my guess at it, considering Chad already had both his arms powered up and Ichigo had possibly a longer control time over hte mask, but still. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't really work as we can't say for sure given how Sado and Uryū are already using their ew techniques with such prowess when a big deal was made of how Uryū could only really use Sprenger with somebody else and is yet able to suddenly ue it against an unseen opponent!! Remember Uryū had only just stolen those weapons from his father's storage, he had only just gotten his powers back when they went to Hueco Mundo!! Also, Ichigo's mask is already at the appearance that it eventually culminates at when he finally defeats Grimmjow, his mask is different upon entering Hueco Mundo because he is still inexperienced in its use!! And remember Sado's powers increase while in Hueco Mundo and he mentions this himself, so having all those powers in the Amagai Arc and it being placed befoe Hueco Mundo is highly inaccurate!! To put the Amagai Arc before Hueco Mundo would negate all the growth they did there!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Additionally, the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales/Beast Sword arcs make references that the Hueco Mundo arc happened in the past (for example, Renji had flashback scenes with Szayel Aporro), and Ichigo's mask had changed after his fight with Ulquiorra, so there's really no way we can fit this one in before or after the Hueco Mundo arc either. I can't say for sure, but my guess is that the Amagai and Zanpakuto arcs would likely be placed on a separate table altogether away from the mainstream manga-established timeline. So far, only the Bount arc can only be placed in part of the timeline, since it happened in-between the Soul Society and Arrancar arcs, and there were references in the arc of its apparent timeline (Uryu had already lost his Quincy powers and only had an object that could only give him some temporary, Ichigo could not control his inner Hollow, and of course, Shinji entering at the end of the arc). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Even that may be difficult as there was no real time references given to construct a real timeline. It might be possible to build it out of relative time dates (such as Day 1, Day 2 etc.) but it would be rather difficult. We'll see what Tinni can pull together.-- :: ::I said I know my theory has holes. It was only a suggestion. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sep 3rd-Sep 7th Sep 3rd- Sep 7th When Orihime went back to school after the conflict with Yammy and Ulq, it was said she missed school for 5 days. Alright so the fight with yammy and ulq took place after school on Sep 3rd. So missing 5 days of school after that. Would at least put her going back to school on the 9th, but i'm not even counting possible weekends so it could go higher, plus i'm not sure if they go to school on saturday or not, so it could go even higher. this has been bugging me. all the big bleach timelines have the date hitsu and co come to ichigo's school as sep 7th and i'm like 0_0. what? please clarify me on this Revolation (talk) 19:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Revolation Anime Content Should fights from the anime be added to summaries or no ? April 1? Where is it stated that Rukia was deployed to the World of the Living on April 1? I read the pilot again, and saw no mention of it... Also, April 1, 2001 is a Sunday, so school wouldn't begin until Monday, April 2... KawaTsuyo Message 23:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :That was the start of the japanese school year. Japanese schools work differently than American or European Schools.-- ::Thank you for addressing neither question -_- KawaTsuyo Message 19:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I addressed both, so you're welcome-- Placement of Reigai Rebellion Shouldn't the Reigai Rebellion arc be placed at the end of Act 1, just before Ichigo loses his power? As it was actually made to fit into the canonical timeline, it fits there... KawaTsuyo Message 00:34, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :It is the start of the second phase of the series.-- Hisana I noticed that poor Hisana didn't get mentioned at all in this timeline. She married Byakuya 55 years prior to the events of Bleach and died 50 years prior. In this same vein of thought, Byakuya adopted Rukia into the Kuchiki family 49 years prior to the events of Bleach. Just something we might want to add. Source: Episode 62 Bankai training I don't get something or Ichigo started bankai training two days before Rukia's execution? — talk 17:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well, originally it was about a week or so before, but then the date got changed again, so it moved up to 2 days after Ichigo started training.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::But the article says it took place the next day. — talk 18:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Renji joined training on the second day and said that the execution would take place the next day. Next morning he leaved to battle Byakuya. Am I right? — talk 17:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) How the world was shaped? Does it really make sense to call the first section the very beginning? As far as I've seen, there's nothing that says that the beginning of the Shin'ō Academy was the beginning of Soul Society. It was 2,100 years prior, clearly humans existed and were dying before that point, so they must have been going somewhere to live out their afterlife. I've also never seen anything stating that Yamamoto, even though he did found the Gotei 13, created Soul Society. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 16:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :This references the beginning of the information that we are given to the past anything else is beyond are knowledge but what we do know is that these significant events shaped alot of what we currently know and that whats presented on the page. Also I dont recall it saying that he created Soul Society. Your making a large leap without taking into account the other options for the reason the set is done this way. The absence of information is not license to say that information is being set up to mislead. Fact is the lack of information is entirely based on what kubo has yet to address and not the fault of the site. We dont jump to assumption with information just place information we have access to.-- ::I'm still not sure about calling it "How the World Was Shaped." This is all just speculation, but perhaps it was the first sign of organization within Soul Society, but there is definitely nothing saying it was the beginning of that dimension/world. Scratch what I said about Yamamoto creating Soul Society though, that was me not quite thinking things through as I typed them. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 17:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a note In Timeline of events,I can't edit. So I'll just point a small thing out. In June 14th Return to Hueco Mundo part. There's a line where it says 'Ichigo and his friends learn about the recent change in authority within Hueco Mundo. Chōjirō Sasakibe's funeral is hld.' Again, Chōjirō Sasakibe's funeral is HLD. xD Not held but hld xD Anyway,I can't edit out that small typo,so someone who can may correct that lil mistake. Well that's one of my small 'contributions' FinestFantasyVI (talk) 15:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for pointing that out. The second school semester begins In the Bount Arc.In the first 2 panels of Unknown Amount of Time Ago' it says 'The second school semester begins' and then again in the 1st September 2001 panel it also says 'The second school semester begins'. That line is like in the 3 mentioned panels,I assume that semester begins just in 1st September and not in the Unknown Amount of Time Ago when Ran'Tao made the bounts and was exiled. And on another note.In the Quincy War,June Soul Society. You write 'Suì-Fēng enters the fray.'. Its right under the 'Hitsugaya and Rangiku engage Bazz-B'. Shoudnt you elaborite the Sui-Feng panel and say 'Sui-Feng enters the fray in the battle against BG9' so theres no mix up about her entering the Hitsugaya vs Bazz-B battle. I dont know,Im just trying to help out a bit. Feel free to do as you wish,thats my two euros xD FinestFantasyVI (talk) 15:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Typo The timeline states that during June "The captains take the Shin'eiyaku." but right under that it states that "Cang Du is injured by the Bankai he stole." during '''April' Mr.Rig and Zig 13:54, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Fix'd In the bottom entry of the Hueco Mundo section, it's dated as October 11th, while the rest takes place November 1st. Is this a typo or another time anomaly? Cheers. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 14:19, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Year discrepancy In chapter 536 Isshin states that Masaki died "9 years ago this day... June 17th". That seems to tie with the whole Quincy folklore thing where it is said that it will take 9 years for Yhwach to absorb the power of all "impure" Quincy. However, when Masaki died Ichigo was 9 years old. Now he's 17 which means that only 8 years have passed. Is there a mistranslation somewhere (maybe Ichigo should be 8 years old when Masaki died)? Or did I miss something in this timeline of events? Or is it simply Kubo's mistake?--Erik1310 (talk) 11:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :It seems to be a retcon on the part of Kubo to fit Yhwach's 9 motif. We know it's only been about 2 years since Ichigo defeated Aizen because Shunsui himself confirmed it while visiting Aizen, so this means Masaki died when Ichigo was 8.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::So what do we do with this? Change all references to Ichigo's age at the time to 8 (as well as all mentions of it happening 6 years before main story to 7 years before)? Or do we leave it as it is until Kubo provides us with something that clearly confirms the retcon?--Erik1310 (talk) 13:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::It shouldn't be changed. Assuming there's a year long time skip that goes unmentioned after the fullbring arc, Aizen will have been in muken for a full 30 months. Since that's exactly half way between 2 years and 3 years, it wouldn't be unnatural to say 2 years have passed. So has it been mentioned specifically that ichigo is 17 during this arc? If not, I purpose we add a time skip to the start of this arc and increase ichigo's current age to 18 on his page. A310gintoki (talk) 23:18, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::If there was a year long timeskip, Ichigo & his friends would have finished the school, but they didn't. 13:51, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I really doubt there's been another significant timeskip like that - primarily because, due to this being a manga, all the characters would've undergone yet another appearance change, especially Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryū, who would all be in an entirely different year of high school - and just look at how much they changed in appearance in 17 months between Aizen's defeat and the start of the FB arc. I'm still going with minor retcon or a simple miscalculation on Kubo's part; anyone else remember when he messed up Orihime's age at the time of her and her brother leaving their parents in the span of one page?--Xilinoc (talk) 19:45, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Missing time skip? There's a missing year-long timeskip between the fullbring arc and the Quincy blood war arc. Originally, Ichigo's mom was stated to have died 6 years prior to the start of bleach when he was 9 years old, which would mean she died in june of 1995 and the story starts in 2001. We have the 17 month time skip putting us at may of 2003, but that's only 8 years after her death. We're specifically told this arc that her death and the auswahlen that got her killed was 9 years prior to current events. Which means we currently have to be in june of 2004 not 2003. I don't know if people were aware of this already, but someone pointed it out to me on the bleach subreddit and I figured I'd mention it here to try and get it clarified in the timeline. A310gintoki (talk) 22:51, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Someone already mentioned this my bad A310gintoki (talk) 22:53, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Wahrwelt Invasion Dunno if this is being planned already, but I'm here to suggest that a final event page be created, called Invasion of Wahrwelt or something, detailing the rest of the arc from the time the Shinigami enter Wahrwelt to Yhwach's defeat. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:20, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Typo notice The text opposite the third image should say Thousands Of Years Prior. --Blockade3 (talk) 00:44, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :It's fixed now. 09:02, December 21, 2018 (UTC)